


Letters

by progfox



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, actually there's Josh/Neku in there if you really want there to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progfox/pseuds/progfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku likes to write to the Composer sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> when the hell did i write this i don't know

_Joshua,_  
 _Hey, did you ever notice how_

Neku crumples up the paper and throws it away. He goes through this process frequently - start up a letter, realize he’s got no idea what he’s saying, throw it out and try again. Every week. 

_Joshua,_  
 _Why di_

No. He’s asked that question too many times now. Why did you choose me? He knows that, should he ever hear back, he probably won’t get an answer. It’s just the way Joshua is: never gives anyone a straight answer, ever. 

He is both highly infuriating and endlessly fascinating. Neku wishes he could ask him anything, anything at all, and hear exactly what he needs to hear. No crap, no subtle mind games or ambiguous word choices, but an actual answer. Neku, however, knows better than to expect anything of the sort. 

_Hey Joshua,_  
 _Will I ever see you again?_  
 _Neku_

He supposes this is okay, for now. He’s exhausted all other topics at the moment, and there’s really nothing to talk about. Usually his letters are rather long; Neku’s written to him about everything from cats to the color of the sky to the color of their eyes to the snobby shopkeeper at Bel Airplane. 

He simply addresses the envelope to the Shibuya River. He has no idea whether Joshua gets them, or if he would read them if he did. 

Neku doesn’t ever get a reply, but he also never gets the letters back. 

And the thought makes him smile.


End file.
